Love Conquers Amnesia
by Soralover231
Summary: Can love over come a tragic event? Read and find out, Sora/Riku.


Hi there, this is my first time typing up a story so I would appreciate it if you can give me tips on how to make my stories better. This is a sora/riku love story so help me out after the first one please! Oh and a little preview on what i'm hoping to write is pretty simple, Sora and riku have to pull through sora getting amnesia and have to get all their love back before Sora moves back with his parents across the country. This will be rated T. So lets start!

**Love Conquers Amnesia**

**Chapter 1: The Hit**

Life is a scary thing, you never know what will happen to you next, yet there are those few lucky who already have the rest of their life planned out already, untill something destroyes it with a simple incident.

" So what do you want to do now"? Sora asked Riku with these ocean green eyes that seem to memorize Riku as he stared deep into them. " Well what would you like to do today? The day is still very young it's only half past one so we have a while before dark, additionally it is a very dazzling day, the sun is shining brighter then usual, and there isn't even a spec of clouds in the sky"! Riku said that last part with delight, Riku bent over and kissed sora on the cheek, then went back to eating his icecream. Sora was the first to speak afterwords, " why don't we go out for a walk to the park? We havn't done that for a while". Riku let the though linger in his head for a minute, it seemed like ages before they had gone out for a stroll, and finally Riku said "sure".

Five minutes after they had left their apartment, they had reached the park, Destiny Hills. It was quiet a lovely park, and no one had dared to litter in the park because the fine is just that huge! They always seemed to have a police officer around, but then again you know you can be protected. As they were walking along the sidewalk to the park they saw a open bench right underneath a tree, so they decided to sit there. Riku was wondering how he was going to take advantage of this situation, they had been dating for about four years and Sora had turned 18 about two months ago, and he knew that Sora was waiting for them to get engaged. He took Sora's hand and led him out into the middle of the park where pretty much everyone could see them, and that's when he took action! He pulled a small box out of his pockted, he wa still holding onto Sora's hand, he bent down on one knee, by now everyone around them was looking at them in awe, they could tell this took a lot of courage, he had opened the box and said these words like his life depended on it" Sora... Will you marry me"? And after those words a scream went through the air, but not a scream of fear but of total delight, before Riku could blink he was already on his feet in a huge hug getting pecks on his cheeks from Sora, who was still screaming out " Yes, Yes, Yes!"

After they had left the park they gone back up to their apartment room. They had to make a quick little stop for "supplies" for that night. When they got up to the room, they decided on watching a romance movie, after that they decided it was time, Riku carried Sora to the room, and to his surprise, Sora was lighter then he thought. When they gone in, Riku left for a moment and came back in with condoms and lube, they both were already horny from the movie, so it didn't take long before they were stripped and already pounding, then, Riku heared Sora scream, he stopped for a moment and asked with extrem worry in his voice" What's wrong, did I hurt you too much?" Sora just looked back at him with a hint of laughter in his voice, which came up to his eyes as well " no that was just amazing what you did there, you hit my sweet spot!" Riku just rolled his eyes, then he started up again, but this time Only hit his sweet spot!

After that they just flopped down on the bed, too exhausted to move again, they both looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. "That was amazing!" They fell asleep almost instantly after, dreaming about what had just happened that day.

It had been the following day when they decided it was time to tell their parents. They had decided to record what their parents reaction would be, by the time they had both got back to the aparetment, their smiles were just to big! After watching the other's parent's reactions, and dying on the floor laughing a few times, the ending to them was what gave them the most happiness of that day, because their parents had said specificly " We do not care that you are gay, as long as your happy with the one you love. We will still love you always with all our hearts".

They were both so glad that everthing was going acording to what they wanted, and for a little celibration for themselves, they decided to go to a fancy dinner that night called Sòltiér Friner. They had a very lovely dinner, but as they were walking home, something didn't feel right to Sora, earlyier that day they had decided to go to a fortune teller just for fun, but the message that she had given them was "Beware of the night for though shall come the destruction of ones life". The message still lingered in Sora's mind, but he wasn't sure about Riku, he kind of looked a little on edge, but Sora pushed the thought aside. Just as they were crossing the street to go to their apartment, Riku felt a buzzing in his pocket, and pulled out his phone while he told Sora to go ahead, he'll catch up in a second. Just as Riku was pulling it out, he heard a screech, and he heard a shrill cry... it was Sora!

Riku ran across as he looked in horror at his fianceé, who was now lying on the ground, eyes closed, bleed. Riku couldn't dial 911 faster then he did, by the time the ambulance came and took him to the hospital, Riku had just noticed that the person who had hit Sora was being arrested, and he thought to himself "of course, a fucking bloody drunk"!

Two weeks after the hit, Riku decided to head to the hospital, he was pretty much dying every day worry about if Sora would be ok or not, everyone had found out about the hit when Riku had called his parents and his own. When he went to visit, the woman at the front desk said he is currently sleeping so try to keep quiet, and Riku had agreed, so he went to the number the woman had told him, 221, was on the door in bronze letters, so he quietly snuck in and sat on one of the chairs waiting for Sora to wake if he would. About half an hour later he heard some stirring going on from the bed, so Riku went over and sat on the bed stroking Sora's hair, and then a moment later Riku was staring into ocean green eyes. Then without thinking, Riku pulled Sora into a hug, but Sora pushed him off. Riku was staring back in horror thinking what did he do wrong? Riku was about to ask but Sora answer first "Who are you, what are you doing here, why am I here, and what were you doing"?

Riku was looking at Sora in shock like he was a different person, but Riku still answer "i'm Riku, your Fianceé remember? And I am here because i've been waiting for you to awake. Your here because you got hit by a car remember? ?And I was hugging you, sue me for hugging my boyfriend.

But Sora just looked at him in shock, " umm I don't have a boyfriend, i'm not even sure where I am right now, and where are my parents"! Riku looked at him and had said" you don't remember me"? There was a edge of worry in his voice, he had remembered about one of his cousins who got anmesia and was never the same afterwords, and he didn't want that to happen to Sora. Sora just looked at him saying "no I don't sorry, am I sopposed to remember you"? Riku just blinked at him then a saying poped into his again from the fortune teller "Beware of the night for it shall bring the destruction of ones life". Riku had just thought, what will happen now, Sora doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't even remember me! What will I do now... but then Sora's voice interupted his thoughts "where are my parents"? Riku just thought about it, well it might jog his memory if I reminded some other things about his life, " On the other side of the city why?" Sora just looked at him with a plane expression " So how do you know me"? Riku said with a calm voice " we live with each other, we've been together for four years now"! Sora had been thinking about what the mystery man infront of him had said, then he remembed that he had moved out but who he did was a mystery to him, but he stated "I am moving back in with my parents, I don't know why but I can't remember some things and I have to think some things through". Riku just stared in pure horror, what he was hearing, was destroying his life, everything they had just seemed to vanish, like the last four years was just a dream.

So, what did you guys think? Was it good, was it bad? Tell me please, first time writing one, and i'm like seriously nervous about it, give me tips on how I can make it better please! If I get enough reviews on it i'll try and do another chapter, taking in the advice you guys will give me =D! Hope ya guys like it.


End file.
